The invention relates to a blade stop device and, in particular, to a blade stop device for use in connection with a part conveyor apparatus having rollers which engage and movably support parts which are placed on the conveyor.
Often, stops must be put in various locations in a part conveyor to prevent the parts from dropping off of the conveyor, especially in moving sections of conveyors. Typically, these stops are operated manually, electrically, or pneumatically. Manual mechanical stops are labor intensive. Electrically controlled stops have high initial cost, pose a possible electrocution hazard, and present difficulties in getting electrical power to a moving conveyor section while maintaining access to all sides of the conveyor section. Pneumatically controlled stops have problems similar to those of electrically controlled stops except that there is no electrocution hazard.